Humbugs and Hearts
by 0074
Summary: A short story for Christmas. Darcy is in a state of despair after his failed proposal, and not at all inclined to join in festive celebrations.
1. Chapter 1

_A short story for Christmas. I've never written anything in the Regency time period before, so there will probably be some inaccuracies. I've also taken liberties with the P&P timeline by making the events of Hunsford not too distant from Christmas. Please just imagine that and don't try and fit it with anything you know of P&P. It will be more enjoyable that way.  
_

___And for those who read Humbug Alert, no I haven't forgotten about that Grinch, who may make a reappearance in the future.  
_

_Happy reading!_

* * *

"What's this?" Darcy scowled as he accepted the envelope from his cousin.

"Your invitation to the annual Christmas Eve ball, of course."

"Wonderful," he huffed. "I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood, Richard. Please give your mother my apologies. I'll make a donation, but I won't be attending this year."

"Come on, Darcy. Don't be like that. I know you'd prefer not to be stuck in a crowd, but it's Christmas, and it's for a good cause."

"I know that."

"Well? Where's your Christmas spirit?"

"I don't have any."

"I'll say! What's wrong with you? You've been like a bear with a sore head for weeks now. Even allowing for your normal disposition, this really isn't like you."

"Well we can't all be like _you_, Richard. You and Bingley are a good pair. You are each capable of providing more than enough entertainment for everyone. You don't need me there."

The two men stood on opposite sides of the room, an invisible battle line drawn. Darcy started to slowly pace in front of the roaring fireplace, a slight frown visible in the flickering light. Richard flopped onto a chair several feet away and stared at him. Richard was not easily intimidated, and even less so when faced with his serious and stubborn cousin.

"You're being a right royal pain, Darce."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't meant to be a compliment."

"I didn't think it was. I was merely acknowledging your comprehension of my intentions."

"Oh, good grief! Darcy! What about Georgie?"

"She arrives on Friday. We will have a quiet dinner together on Christmas Eve. I've already written to her and she is quite happy with that plan."

"This is ridiculous. You attend the ball every year. Both of you. It's the one night of the year Georgie is allowed to participate, get a taste of what is to come, and do so with plenty of family present."

"You know she doesn't enjoy the ball any more than I do. If she wanted to go I would ensure she did, but as it stands she is perfectly amenable to not participating."

"This is hardly the event of the year. You've both been numerous times before. What's changed? It's for charity, and you know mother depends on us all to show our support."

A slight wave of guilt hit Darcy, but it wasn't enough to make him change his mind. Nor was it enough to stop Richard's remonstrations.

"We celebrate every year. It's Christmas for goodness sake!"

"I told you, Richard, I'm in no mood for celebrations. Go and celebrate yourself, I'm not stopping you, but please leave me alone."

Darcy walked to his desk, and started shuffling through a stack of papers. His dark head was bent low, a sign he was immovably determined. The discussion was over.

Richard threw his arms in the air in despair, and turned for the door. He'd done all he could. He would simply have to tell his mother it was no use, Darcy had reverted to being a plain old humbug. She could try, certainly would try, and change Darcy's mind, but he had done his best.

Just as he was about to close the study door behind him, Richard remembered something, and with a wry look, poked his head back through the gap for a final attempt at shaming his cousin into attendance.

"Miss Bennet was correct in her assertions about you. You are a man of sense and education, and yet you steadfastly refuse to make any effort. Yes, cuz, I know you're shy, and that you have some insane notion that you ought to be in love before making someone an offer of marriage, but how on earth you think you will ever find a woman to marry when you won't trouble yourself to speak to them, to truly get to know to them, I have no idea."

Darcy's head whipped up in shock at the mention of Elizabeth Bennet, but he couldn't get his mouth and brain to cooperate and reply. Besides, Richard hadn't waited for a response.

* * *

The telling off Darcy had received from Elizabeth Bennet, and the time he'd spent since then meditating on her words, and his behaviour, were enough to jolt him into action, particularly when combined with Richard's farewell comment.

Two days after Richard's visit, a rather nervous Darcy called to see Charles Bingley. He unburdened himself to Bingley, confessing his part in keeping Jane Bennet's presence in town from him.

"I apologise unreservedly, Charles. I can only say I thought at the time that what I was doing was in your best interests, but it was something I now know to be wholly arrogant and presumptuous. It was inexcusable. I cannot apologise enough, and I will not blame you if you wish to break from me completely."

"Darcy, I'm ..." Bingley was speechless for several minutes. "I'm shocked that you would …" He shook his head in disbelief. "You of all people! I know you think I am fickle, falling for many a pretty girl, but Jane Bennet was different. She is the only woman I have ever wanted more from, and you told me she was not interested!"

"I'm sorry, Charles. If I could change my actions, or turn back time, I would."

"You say she does feel something for me? Truly?"

"I believe so."

"How did you come by this information?"

"I … I saw her sister, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, when I visited my aunt at Rosings. "

Bingley ranted and railed for some time, questioning and re-questioning Darcy about what had happened, and the involvement of his sisters, in whom he laid the better part of the blame. Being a naturally affable and optimistic man, and one who saw a glimmer of promise in the news he'd received, Bingley eventually voiced forgiveness for his friend. Though it did little for Darcy's state of mind, he did feel a measure of guilt lifted from his shoulders.

Over the following ten days, Darcy dined at his club once or twice, but for the most part remained secluded at home. He kept himself occupied in his study with business matters, though was often to be found by his staff in silent contemplation, staring into space. A conscientious and private man, Darcy engendered loyalty in those who worked for him and they were concerned about what they observed. Despite the visible signs of melancholy, none of the servants would have guessed what troubled their master. Having the experience of Elizabeth Bennet in his life, however fleeting, he could no longer imagine marrying anyone else. In truth, he was grieving, not just for the loss of the woman he loved more than he had realised, but also the loss of hope.

Darcy was visited several occasions by his Aunt Sophia, Richard's mother, who was determined to have him in attendance at the Christmas Eve ball, and tried every argument and trick she knew to convince him. She pleaded and cajoled, but to no avail. Darcy steadfastly refused to comply.

Georgie's arrival was the single bright spot in the days leading up to Christmas. Her unwavering love for her brother, and heartfelt joy in their being together again, were a comfort to him. As Christmas drew nearer, the quiet, serene sound of Georgie at the piano was a musical balm that helped Darcy forget for a while the memories that haunted him, and released some of the tightness which had wrapped itself around his heart.

* * *

_Has Darcy had enough punishment and redeemed himself a little?_


	2. Chapter 2

_In part two a few of JA's words have been borrowed and re-purposed. _

_Thanks for continuing to read.__  
_

* * *

Late on Christmas Eve morning, Darcy sought out his sister with a plea for her to forgive him for leaving her alone for a while – Mrs Annesley had left to spend the holiday with her family - but that he had a gift that must be collected.

"I cannot tell you what it is," he paused, his mouth lifting at the corners in a tease. "And I would not leave you alone if it was not necessary, but I have been waiting some time to be notified of its availability."

"Of course, Fitzwilliam. I will be fine."

"You are certain?"

"Yes," she smiled at him. "I know you worry, but I am quite well, and I am not lonely."

He did not believe that. He was sure she would benefit from having a close friend, someone closer to her own age, but did not demur.

"Good. Thank you. I will not be long, and Carter will know where to find me if I am needed."

"Go," she shooed him away. Georgie was not at all bothered at being left behind, as it allowed her uninterrupted time to wrap the items she had herself purchased to give her brother. She also felt he would benefit from some time in the fresh air. He was a man who revelled in being able to roam Pemberley on horseback, and he had spent far too much time cocooned in their town house of late – almost the entire week since she had arrived.

* * *

Darcy left the house on foot, cognisant of needing an outlet for an excess of energy, and was soon making his way through town. The clatter of carriages trundling down the cobbled street was broken by the sound of the St Clement's bells ringing out the midday hour. As their tolling rose above the city, Darcy stepped sideways to avoid an oncoming lady, and in so doing found himself inadvertently in the path of another, who was moving swiftly behind him, and they collided.

"I beg your pardon -"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I -"

"Miss Bennet!"

"Mr Darcy!"

Elizabeth Bennet and Fitzwilliam Darcy were each overcome with a blush as they remembered the last time they were in company. Elizabeth immediately recalling the harsh words she had spoken, and the shock, upon reading his letter, at discovering how she had erred in her judgement. Darcy told himself, yet again, how foolish and presumptuous his behaviour had been, and was struck, yet again, by the way her eyes sparked with vitality.

"I … Miss Bennet, I had no idea -"

"I did not see you, sir. I apologise for -"

"No, indeed, it was my own fault. I was not looking where I was going. I am sorry. I hope I have not hurt you?"

"Not at all."

An awkward atmosphere descended as each searched for a suitable topic on which to converse.

"Are you well, Miss Bennet?"

"Thank you, yes."

"Are your family well?"

"Yes, thank you. They are very well."

"Your parents? And all your sisters?"

"Yes, sir, they are all well. I thank you. And you, Mr Darcy? Are you well?"

"I am tolerably well. Thank you."

"Have you seen Mr Bingley of late?"

"I have. I expect to see him again before Twelfth Night. I shall give him your regards if I may?"

"Thank you, yes. He is greatly missed in Meryton."

She smiled tentatively, glancing at her aunt who had, upon ascertaining nothing untoward, moved from Elizabeth's side to discretely look in the the window of a shop, thereby delivering a modicum of privacy for their conversation.

"I see you have been making some purchases." His eyes strayed to the parcel in her arms.

"Yes. I have just left what I believe must now be my favourite bookshop." Elizabeth indicated a shop a short distance down the street.

"Ah, yes. Dustin's is a fascinating establishment. I was in fact just on my way there. I've long been a visitor and enjoy combing the shelves for old and new volumes. It is quite easy to become absorbed amongst the shelves."

"Lizzy?" Elizabeth turned to her aunt who had decided the time had come to intervene.

Darcy startled, suddenly realising Elizabeth was of course not alone, and apologised. "I do beg your pardon. Miss Bennet, would you do me the honour of introducing me to your friend?"

"Of course," she replied, somewhat surprised. "Aunt, this is Mr Darcy. Mr Darcy was lately staying with his friend Mr Bingley at Netherfield." She sought out her aunt's eyes, hoping for comprehension. "Mr Darcy, this is my aunt, Mrs Madeline Gardiner."

Darcy bowed, tipping his hat to Elizabeth's aunt, who curtsied.

"I'm delighted to make your acquaintance, Mrs Gardiner."

"And I yours, Mr Darcy. I believe we may share a fondness for the same part of Derbyshire."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I grew up in Lambton, not far from your home I believe."

"Ah! What a coincidence. How long since you have been in Derbyshire?"

As Mr Darcy and her aunt spoke enthusiastically, sharing memories of their home village, Elizabeth stood quietly observing. This Mr Darcy was not at all like the Mr Darcy of her previous experience. He was still reserved and held himself proudly, but appeared to be making every effort to be civil. His countenance was not as closed, and indeed he could at this moment be described as lively. Upon remembering Elizabeth was still standing next to them, Mrs Gardiner drew her back into the conversation and Darcy's attention was again fully focused on Elizabeth.

"Miss Bennet, I must say that it is most unexpected to see you in town at Christmas."

"Indeed, sir, it would not be where I would usually want to spend the festive season. However, the unforeseen arrival of a contagious disease led me to seek shelter with my relatives."

"A contagious disease? It must be serious for such action to be warranted. You said earlier your family were all well?"

"Yes, they are all perfectly well. Unfortunately, chicken pox has been making its way through Meryton, and as the only one of my family to have never been subject to the illness, it was considered best that I be quarantined away from it."

"Chicken pox?" Darcy raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yes. It is currently waging war in Hertfordshire."

"I am sorry to hear that. You have never suffered from it before?"

"No, sir. I have never had that, er, pleasure."

"I am pleased to hear it. Georgiana and I were unfortunate enough to have the experience as children. It was not pleasant, and indeed we were both quite seriously ill. I am glad to know you have taken necessary precautions."

"Thank you, Mr Darcy. I assure you that I have no intention of putting myself in the path of such an illness if I can help it."

As Elizabeth smiled, Darcy realised that she was not teasing him in her usual manner, but he was wary of reading anything into it.

"Mr Darcy," Mrs Gardiner entered the conversation again. "Have you special plans for Christmas?"

"My sister has joined me in town, and we will have a small family celebration."

"And will you be attending the Christmas Eve ball tonight?"

"The ball tonight?"

"Yes, the charity ball. My husband has business with one of the organisers, and we were honoured and delighted to receive an invitation. We are looking forward to it immensely. As is Elizabeth. I'm pleased she will have something special to remember about this Christmas, since she is unable to spend it at home with the rest of her family."

_The Christmas Eve ball. Elizabeth will be at the Christmas Eve ball. _Darcy blinked in stunned silence, while Elizabeth reacted to her aunt's comment.

"Oh, aunt, I will miss everyone, but I could not be unhappy to be spending Christmas with you, Uncle Edward and my cousins. They are so excited, and I may not know anyone at the ball, other than you and uncle, however I am certain there will be people willing to make my acquaintance, and it will be a memorable experience."

"I am sure you will find the ball most enjoyable, Miss Bennet," Darcy eventually blurted out. "I have attended for many years, along with my sister and other members of my family. My aunt, Lady Fitzwilliam, is one of those involved in planning the ball."

"Your aunt? She must be a generous lady. And will we see you tonight, Mr Darcy?" Mrs Gardiner asked again.

"I believe you will, Mrs Gardiner." Darcy turned to Elizabeth, unable to ignore the opportunity which had been handed to him. "Miss Bennet, I hope … I … Would you do me the honour of dancing the first set with me?"

Elizabeth hardly knew what to think or say, but regret at her actions the last time they met, and the vastly improved man who stood before her, swayed her.

"Y-yes. Thank you. I would be happy to."

"Thank you."

Mrs Gardiner stood by for a moment, watching Darcy and Elizabeth with curiosity as an awkwardness enveloped them, then took pity on them. "Well, I believe we must take our leave. We have several errands to run before returning home."

"I do beg your pardon, Mrs Gardiner." Darcy said, tearing his eyes away from Elizabeth. "I am very pleased to have made your acquaintance, and I look forward to seeing you tonight."

"Thank you, Mr Darcy. Until tonight."

"Mrs Gardiner. Miss Bennet." Darcy bowed, the ladies curtsied, and they each went on their way.

As he turned toward Dustin's Bookshop, Darcy's footsteps were lighter, and his face was graced by a smile, the likes of which was rarely seen by those outside his family and close friends.

* * *

_Was that what you expected or not? _

_I did some quick research on chicken pox and it was apparently around then, so I made use of it. Hope it worked for giving Lizzy a legitimate reason to be in town.  
_


End file.
